Flying Saucer Attack
Flying Saucer Attack is an English experimental space rock band formed in Bristol in 1992 and led by songwriter David Pearce. Rachel Brook (now Rachel Coe) of Movietone was a member during the band's early incarnation: other musicians contributing to the group's recordings and life performances included Rocker (ex-the Flatmates), Matt Elliott (aka the Third Eye Foundation) and Sam Jones (of Crescent). Drawing on sources such as krautrock, folk and dream pop, the group referred to their DIY sound as "rural psychedelia" and were associated with bands of the contemporary post-rock and shoegazing scenes. FSA were able to create a small but enthusiastic fanbase, and were notable for recording most of their output at home, avoiding recording studios.... (Read more) Links to Peel JP apparently met Pearce in 1985 when he was starting out in the band Ha Ha Ha, politely explaining to them that their EP Up And Down was just too shambolic for radio play. http://www.factmag.com/2016/03/24/david-pearce-flying-saucer-attack-essay/ However, he played FSA's Soaring High on its first release until, as he claimed, he found out the band were from Bristol and stopped playing it. Then he relented and aired Wish and its B-side: they were constant features of his show until they split up in 2000. Their name may derive from the Rezillos song of the same name, played on occasion by JP. On the occasion of FSA's 2015 reunion, Dave Pearce recalled John's influence on their early career: "We recorded a couple of songs and that was going to be that. But then Simon who ran Heartbeat Records used to come into the shop to buy all these records by American lo-fi bands of the period. We had an account with Greyhound and Cargo was just starting up, and they were getting in all this stuff from America. There was this huge wave of homemade American singles by The Grifters and The Mummies… Superchunk. Those kind of bands. I really liked them, they were all rather wonderful. John Peel was playing quite a bit of it and Simon would come in, and he’d been re-energised by hearing this stuff on Peelie." http://thequietus.com/articles/18662-dave-pearce-flying-saucer-attack-interview The group went on to record two Peel sessions (the second of which has never seen an official release), although their sound never persuaded listeners to vote for any of their tracks in sufficient numbers to guarantee a Festive Fifty entry. Peel interviewed the band on the repeat of their first session broadcast. Festive Fifty Entries *None Live *01 September 1995: Reading Festival #Soaring High #Wish #Standing Stone Sessions *Two sessions: #1 available on Chorus (Domino). 1. Recorded: unknown. First broadcast: 21 May 1994. Repeated: 22 April 1995 *Always / Popol Vuh III / Light In The Evening / Feedback Song Demo / Feedback Song 2. Recorded: 1996-03-01. First broadcast: 05 April 1996. No repeats. *Heartbeat / Guitar Blues / Jeff Mills Blues / I Can Take You To The Sun / Resolution Island Other Shows Played ; 1993 *29 January 1993: 'Soaring High (7")' (FSA) *06 February 1993: 'Soaring High (7")' (FSA) *15 May 1993: 'Wish (7")' (FSA) (JP: You may remember that they Saucer Attack had a single out perhaps towards the end of last year, perhaps it was at the beginning of this, which I played several times thinking it was an expensive foreign import that you couldn’t get your hands on. And then when I found it came from Bristol of course I stopped playing it. Being that kind of elitist chap. Here’s the second one. This is, I think, called 'Wish'. I’m not quite sure which side is which to be honest with you.') Wrong Speed Moment *25 June 1993: 'Oceans (7" Wish · Oceans)' (FSA) *13 August 1993: 'Oceans (7" - Wish - Oceans)' (FSA) *05 November 1993: ‘A Silent Tide (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)’ (FSA) *13 November 1993: 'Wish (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)' (FSA) *20 November 1993: 'Popol Vuh 2 (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)' (FSA) *27 November 1993 (BFBS): 'Popol Vuh 1 (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)' (FSA) *04 December 1993: 'A Silent Tide (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)' (FSA) ;1994 *08 January 1994 / Best Of Peel Vol 65: 'The Season Is Ours (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)' (White Label) *15 January 1994 (BFBS): 'The Season Is Ours (LP-Flying Saucer Attack)' (White Label) *16 April 1994: ‘Crystal Shade (7")’ (FSA) *23 April 1994 (BFBS): 'Crystal Shade (7")' (FSA) *14 May 1994: ‘Distance (LP-Distance)’ Domino *14 May 1994 (BFBS): 'Distance (LP-Distance)' (Domino) *28 May 1994 (BFBS): Distance (b/w 7" - Crystal Shade)' (FSA) *05 November 1994: 'Land Beyond The Sun (7")' (Domino) *26 November 1994 (BBC World Service): 'Distance (album - Distance)' (Domino) *03 December 1994: 'Land Beyond The Sun (7")' (Drag City) *09 December 1994: 'November Mist (LP-Distance)' (Domino) *17 December 1994 (BFBS): 'November Mist (LP-Distance)' (Domino) ;1995 *14 April 1995: 'Second Hour (Single)' (Planet) *15 April 1995: 'Still Point (LP-Further)' (Domino) *21 April 1995: 'In The Light Of Time (LP-Further)' (Domino) *22 April 1995 (BFBS): 'Second Hour (7"-Beach Red Lullaby)' (Planet) *28 April 1995: 'She Is The Daylight (LP-Further )' (Domino) *29 April 1995 (BFBS): 'Still Point (CD-Further)' (Domino) (JP: 'On the spine it says, "Home taping is reinventing music." I like their spirit, I must say.') *06 May 1995 (BFBS): 'She Is The Daylight (CD-Further)' (Domino) *19 May 1995 / Dat 080: 'Rainstorm Blues (LP-Further)' (Domino) (JP: 'About time we had another session from them.') *02 June 1995: ‘In The Light of Time (LP – Further)’ Domino *09 June 1995: 'Beach Red Lullaby (7")' (Planet) *17 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Still Point (LP-Further)' (Domino) *08 September 1995: 'Outdoor Miner (7")' (Domino) *16 September 1995: 'Everywhere Was Everything (single - Outdoor Miner / Psychic Driving)' (Domino) *22 September 1995: 'Outdoor Miner (7"-Outdoor Miner)' (Domino) *30 September 1995 (BFBS): 'Everywhere Was Everything (CDS)' (Domino) *03 November 1995: 'February 8th (Compilation 10"-Speed Kills)' (Snap Crackle Punk) ;1996 *22 June 1996: 'Bare Trees (2xCD-Succour (The Terrascope Benefit Album))' (Ptolemaic Terrascope) *29 June 1996 (BFBS): 'Bare Trees (2xCD-Succour (The Terrascope Benefit Album))' (Ptolemaic Terrascope) *10 October 1996 (BFBS): 'At Night (split 7" with Jessamine)' (Enraptured) *07 December 1999: 'Sally Free And Easy (CD-Sally Free And Easy EP)' (Domino) ;1997 *21 May 1997: ‘Last Dream Song (Various Artists 7 inch - Ptolemaic Terrascope Benefit EP)’ Enraptured *05 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Last Dream Song (Compilation 7"-Ptolemaic Terrascope Benefit EP)' (Enraptured) *27 August 1997: 'Coming Home (7")' (Domino) *11 September 1997: 'Coming Home (7")' (Domino) *09 October 1997: 'Present (CD-New Lands)' (Domino) *05 November 1997: 'Past (CD-New Lands)' (Domino) *06 November 1997 (BFBS): 'Present (LP-New Lands)' (Domino) *20 November 1997: 'Up In Her Eyes (CD-New Lands)' (Domino) ;1999 *06 January 1999: Untitled (Compilation CDr promo - Sneak Preview Compilation Volume One) Staalplaat *07 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Untitled (Compilation CDr promo - Sneak Preview Compilation Volume One) Staalplaat *02 November 1999: 'Suncatcher (LP-Mirror)' (FSA) *04 November 1999: 'Space (1999) (LP-Mirror)' (FSA) *11 November 1999 (Radio Eins): 'Space (1999) (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *13 December 1999 (BFBS): 'River (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *21 December 1999: 'Space (1999) (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *22 December 1999: 'Dark Wind (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *27 December 1999 (BFBS): 'Space (1999) (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) ;2000 *04 January 2000: 'Dark Wind (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *06 January 2000: 'Winter Song (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Winter Song' *25 January 2000: 'Dust (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *02 March 2000: 'Star City (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *14 September 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Cruisin' For Love (Compilation LP-Yr Agog)' (Oggum) *19 September 2000: 'Cruisin' For Love (Compilation CD-Yr Agog)' (Oggum) *31 October 2000: 'Cruisin' For Love (Compilation LP-Yr Agog)' (Oggum) ;Others *Peel Out In The States (Program 04): 'Soaring High (7")' (FSA) *Peel's Classic Mistakes: 'Still Point (LP-Further)' (Domino) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Domino Records Category:Artists